We have each other
by Luka-sama
Summary: La manera en que ambos se hicieron amigos no fue la más bonita, fue entre lagrimas al perder a sus seres queridos. Al menos ahora se tenían al uno al otro, no importaba que ella estuviera encerrada en ese cristal o cuantos años durara, él la rescataría aunque le costara la vida, esa era su promesa. No por que fuera una diosa, sino por que era su amiga Zelda. Universo Skyward Sword.


_Navegando por Pinterest cuando doujinshi salvaje aparece y tuve que buscar la traducción, para hacer mejor el fanfiction, pero al final me encanto tanto que no pude evitar escribirlo._

 _Zelda pertenece a Nintendo._

 _El doujinshi del que se basa la historia creo que es de FerisaeART, pero si no es así disculpen mi ignorancia y felicidades a quien lo escribió e invento, pues fue jodidamente bello._

 **We have each other**

La promesa fue hecha.

Pero aun así no sentía que hubiera hecho algo importante, simplemente había sido salvado por ella una vez más.

Observo la roca naranja como el ámbar que rodeaba el cuerpo de Zelda, sumiéndola en un descanso del cual solo él podría sacarla, después de todo fue la promesa que le hizo. Bajo el rostro sintiendo la impotencia del momento y las ganas de llorar.

Entre ello…recordó…como Zelda se transformó en la única persona a su lado…y como se había ido lejos ahora.

…

Todo comenzó cuando él era un niño aun.

Cuando él era niño había vivido con su padre en una cueva debajo de Skyloft, la ciudad que estaba entre las nubes. Solo eran ellos dos, su madre había muerto cuando él nació. No era tan malo, su padre siempre lo cuidaba y lo protegía.

Él, su padre, era uno de los caballeros que patrullaban el cielo de noche, uno de los mejores de todo Skyloft. Recordaba vagamente el orgullo que le tenía a su padre, siempre que caminaban por la ciudad todos volteaban a verlo admirados. Era el mejor padre del mundo.

Era su héroe.

A pesar de ser de los mejores caballeros, no tenían muchas cosas materiales, pero se tenían al uno al otro. Durante el día su padre lo llevaba a investigar los alrededores, no importaba que pasara toda la noche patrullando, durante el día era completamente suyo.

Todo cambio aquella noche.

Su padre fue llamado a una misión especial.

Le dijo que era importante, por lo cual se despidió de él como siempre. Fue con él hasta donde otros caballeros los esperaban, observo algo hipnotizado a su Neburi que parecía más majestuoso que los otros.

-Link-giro su rostro para ver al amable de su padre.

Un hombre alto y con poco musculo, realmente era alguien agradable a la vista y su mirada demostraba el cariño que le tenía. Su traje era del color de la promoción en la que se graduó hace varios años, además llevaba puesto sus lentes de visión nocturna característicos de los caballeros que volaban en la noche.

De reojo vio como con la mano se despedía del director de la academia, junto a él tenía a su pequeña hija.

-Volveré pronto-dijo revolviendo un poco los cabellos que siempre estaban desordenados en su cabeza.

Corrió un poco con una sonrisa mientras lo observaba volar por el aire, con esa ave tan majestuosa que le hacía querer volar.

Fue la última vez que lo vio.

…

Su padre había liderado aquella noche a un equipo de los mejores caballeros, debían detener a esos monstruos a cualquier costa. Era el capitán de ellos. Era el mejor caballero que había. Un enjambre salve de Skytails (unos enormes gusanos voladores peligrosos) se dirigían a Skyloft. El equipo fue enviado a detenerlos antes que atacaran al pueblo.

Él lidero la batalla, siempre al frente directo al gran enjambre.

Atreves de la noche la batalla se prolongaba poco a poco.

…

Él había regresado a casa esperando su regreso, viendo al cielo en busca de la silueta de su padre.

…

Los minutos se transformaron en horas, el cielo parecía teñido de negro y no los observaba. Luego de lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad, sus pequeños ojos divisaron a lo lejos los Neburi que se acercaban. Corrió por las calles de la ciudad hasta el sitio donde hace horas se había ido su padre, cuando corría veía al cielo en busca de su padre.

Pero algo ocurrió.

Cuando los jinetes pasaban a su lado, la mayoría apartaba la vista. Noto en cada uno de ellos heridas de gravedad y como los ciudadanos corrían a atenderlos. Pero por más que busco no pudo divisar a su padre.

Por más que espero su padre no regresaba.

Nunca lo pudo ver.

Luego de una hora una mano se puso sobre su hombro, giro el rostro alegre al pensar que su padre se había escabullido anteriormente de su visión. Pero solo encontró con la mirada triste del director de la academia, no hubo alguna palabra de por medio, solo el casco de su padre con lleno de cortes.

Giro a verle intentando creer que era mentira.

Aunque los ojos del hombre solo mostraban dolor.

Con fuerza tiro el casco y salió corriendo hacia el borde de la isla. No recordaba cuantas veces grito su nombre al cielo, pero aun dentro de él guardaba la esperanza de que pudiera oírlo y regresara a su lado. Porque era todo lo que tenía.

No quería estar solo.

Toda su vida sufrió por su madre a pesar de no haberla conocido, siempre deseo sentir su calor y su voz a la hora de dormir. Pero a pesar de no tener a su madre, nunca se quejó de su padre, aquel valiente hombre que siempre lo cuido.

Aunque ahora…

-¡PAPÁ!-gritaba una tras otra.

Una vez y otra.

Pero luego de varias horas…su voz se apagó.

Al igual que algo dentro de él.

…

No recordaba bien los días siguientes, solo recordaba alejarse de todos y ocultarse siempre que alguien se acercaba. Muchas personas intentaron ayudarle, pero la lastima en sus ojos le recordaba el dolor de perder a su padre. Odiaba estar solo, pero mucho más que gente lo quisiera ayudar por lastima. Su padre no lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera ayudado a alguien seria por su corazón bondadoso y no por lastima.

La mayor parte del día se la pasaba cerca del cementerio, para su horror una tumba tenía escrito el nombre de su padre junto a la de su madre.

¿Así sería de ahora en adelante?

Estaría solo.

El día que más recordaba era uno lluvioso, sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras por no dormir y rojos por el llanto derramado. Por más que intentaba no lograba recordar cuando fue la última vez que se cambió de ropa o que comió algo decente. Pero ese día era especial.

Cuando el agua dejo de caer sobre él y una pequeña mano apareció en su rango de visión, se dignó a levantar la vista. Reconoció a la hija del director de la academia de inmediato, si bien nunca había hablado con ella, era bastante conocida en la ciudad por sus travesuras. Esa fue la primera persona que se acercó sin mostrar lastima o empatía.

Solo había compasión.

Zelda.

Dudo un poco antes de aceptar la mano que le era tendida, pues algo en su interior pareció reaccionar al verla.

…

Su padre había sido un buen amigo del director, así que este no dudo antes de acogerlo en la academia. No fue tan malo, Zelda vivía ahí también y se mostró gustosa de mostrarle todo el lugar hasta llegar al lugar donde sería su cuarto. Ella era una niña muy amable y siempre se molestaba en hacerle compañía.

No le gustaba dejarlo solo.

Aun así…

Era duro para él, después de todo sabía que ya no podría regresar a casa. El hogar que compartió durante tantos años con su padre.

El único día que lloro en la academia, fue el último. Esa primera tarde lloro sobre el casco de su padre, pero Zelda con una leve sonrisa lo había abrazado.

-No te dejare solo Link-murmuro la niña.

Se sintió consolado.

…

Dos años pasaron rápido, si bien el dolor de la pérdida de su padre aún estaba presente, había aprendido a ocultarlo y vivir el presente. Cada día recordaba las enseñanzas de su padre, por lo cual intentaba hacer cosas en la academia a pesar que le daba pereza, pensó que tal vez si se volvía un jinete como su padre podía honrar la memoria de él. Pasaba gran parte del día imaginando volar por los cielos junto al que sería su Neburi, su padre solía decirle que era genial.

En el tiempo libre había trabajado tallando madera como le había enseñado su padre. Cuando logro hacer algo decente, comenzó hacerle un regalo a Zelda para agradecerle todo lo hecho por él. Era el mejor trabajo que nunca había hecho.

Como sea.

Esa mañana Skyloft estaba mal. Una enfermedad desconocida había aparecido de repente y esparcido por el pueblo. Esa enfermedad era peligrosa, pues todo aquel que se contagiaba se enfermaba gravemente.

Ese día había estado buscando a Zelda, pero antes de entrar a su cuarto escucho unos sollozos en el cuarto del director. De reojo observo entre las hendijas y noto como Zelda estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre.

Bajo el rostro.

La madre de Zelda se había enfermado con aquella rara enfermedad…no lo había soportado.

No despertó nunca más.

Se había ido en silencio como su padre.

La madre de Zelda solo fue la primera de muchas, dejando familias destrozadas atrás.

…

Desde el día en que la madre de Zelda murió, esta pasaba mucho tiempo en el cementerio llorando sobre su tumba. Cada día él iba también para cuidarla a lo lejos, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Un día lluvioso fue cuando apareció al lado de ella cubriéndola con un paraguas. La chica reacciono sorprendida y giro a verle con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Intento darle una sonrisa a la chica, pero solo apareció una mueca llena de disconformidad y algo de ironía…después de todo era alguien que comprendía bastante bien el dolor que ella estaba viviendo.

Sus ojos chocaron.

Con suavidad extendió su mano a la chica como hace dos años ella lo hizo con él.

No todo estaba perdido.

Zelda se puso de pie y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba, él en cambio solo le acaricio el pelo intentando calmarla.

No todo estaba perdido…pues ambos se tenían al uno al otro. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

…

Algunas semanas pasaron.

Ese día la mascota de Zelda había desaparecido y ambos fueron a buscarla. Era un Remlit llamado Mia. Él estaba lleno de vida y corría en todos lados en busca del animal, mucha gente lo saludaba amablemente pues aún estaban con la sombra de lo ocurrido semanas atrás.

Él estaba feliz, pero algo no estaba bien.

Durante todo el rato noto como Zelda parecía cansada y solía quedarse sin aire. Poco tiempo después se acostó en el tronco de un árbol sin poder caminar más.

Ella colapso.

Su rostro se puso pálido y corrió donde ella estaba, un mal presentimiento lo inundo y supo que algo terriblemente mal estaba con ella. Corrió buscando ayuda para llevarla a su hogar.

…

Un par de días después Zelda había enfermado gravemente, para su horror la situación era muy similar a cuando la madre de ella también enfermo. Con la misma enfermedad que se había llevado a su madre y a muchas otras personas.

Todos los días paso a su lado, ignorando como el director o muchos otros le alertaban alarmados de que él también enfermara. Pero eso a él no le importaba. Cada día le suplicaba a ella que no se fuera y lo dejara solo, la mayor parte del tiempo ella dormía con la respiración agitada, pero él deseaba que le escuchara.

Que se quedara y no se fuera como sus padres.

Ella era lo único que le quedaba.

Entonces…ese día despertó.

Sus ojos lo observaban algo cansados y sujetaba la mano que él tenía sobre las suyas.

-No me iré Link-dijo con voz cansada.

Su rostro se llenó de alegría.

Por fin habían hallado la cura.

…

Después de ese día la salud de Zelda mejoro, pero su temor no desapareció, no había un día en que ellos no pasaran juntos. Muchos comentaron con el pasar de los años la buena pareja que formaban. Otros como Vilan siempre se quejaban sobre lo muy juntos que estaban. Él al final ignoraba a todos, solo quería estar al lado de Zelda para asegurarse que no pasara nada malo con ella.

Pero todo se arruino aquel día de la competencia, aquella tarde de vuelo donde ella fue arrastrada a las tierras inferiores.

No descansaría hasta salvarla.

…

Pero al final todo había resultado mal, cuando por fin pudo ver a Zelda de nuevo y esta le explico sobre su historia. La historia que contaba sobre como ella era la rencarnación de la diosa Hylia y él era la rencarnación del héroe legendario. Eso a él no le importaba lo más mínimo.

No cuando ella estaba dentro de aquel cristal para mantener sellado al mal.

Después de muchos años y de aquella primera tarde en la academia, las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

Camino lentamente a la salida.

Él la salvaría, lo había prometido.

No porque ella fuera una diosa o su rencarnación.

Porque ella era Zelda, su mejor amiga de la infancia y lo único que tenía.

No importaba si moría por ello, él sería su héroe.

 **Fin**

 _Fue tan hermoso que me saco una sonrisota, este era uno de los misterios que tuve de Skyward sword, porque vamos, puede que Link sea el ser más puro del mundo, pero esa forma de buscar tan desesperadamente a Zelda en Skyward sword demostraba un cariño de niños que siempre pensé fue por una historia así._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
